


"I don't know if I'll be fine, but I feel much better"

by chem_y



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chem_y/pseuds/chem_y
Summary: post svss redux, janus is broken, but, for his suprise, remus was waiting to confort him in casa anything bad happened. and, well, it did.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 44





	"I don't know if I'll be fine, but I feel much better"

deceit — or, even better, janus — sunk down into his room. the discussion was tough, he wasn't expecting to be laughed at, and got himself into a way too vulnerable situation. completely out of his confort zone, all that he felt was tired.

— you alright? — for janus' suprise, remus was waiting for him, lying on his bed. — how was it?

— couldn't be better. — he sat on the bed. — oh no. — of course, remus knew it was a lie, and he got up, looking as his boyfriend's eyes.

— what happened, dear? janus just moved his head from side to side, slowly removing his gloves. he didn't want to make eye contact. the scene replayed is his head a thousand times, like a broken dvd.

"my name... my name is janus." the thing he waited so long to say, the one thing that could make him a little more trustable. of course, he didn't expected to be accepted right away, but he still felt humiliated. "that's a stupid name.", that wasn't something he expected from roman, of all people.

— why are you here? — janus asked, still facing his hands, and trying desperately to pull himself away from that thought. that feeling of humilliation. that fear of being less, of always being the bad guy, no matter his efforts. and he was failing.

— do you mean "here" as in, physically here, in your room, or...

— here, with me. — janus whispered, closing his hands on a fist and looking to the other side, still away from remus. — there's so much more that you could do, why did you wait for me?

— in case something like this happened. — remus sighed and took his hands. — you don't want to talk about it, do you? — janus relaxed his hands, but did an "no" with his head. — see? that's why I'm here. — that made his get curious, and he finally faced the duke. — you're not someone to... openly talk about your feelings, or who you are. you just care about other people's feelings, but not yours, which is quite hypocritical of you, actually.

— remus, that is not-

— let me finish, okay? — janus nodded.

— I know you don't like being vulnerable. then, if you're not taking care of yourself, someone, — remus gestured to himself. — gotta do the job. may I hug you?

janus hesitated. he knew that everything that remus said was true, but it was a different experience hearing he saying it, instead of just thinking it to himself. regardless, he threw himself into remus' arms. his hat fell off, but it didn't matter at the moment.

remus ran his fingers through deceit's hair, pulling him closer with the other hand, and he made himself confortable in the other's arms. — you're gonna be fine, okay?

— I sure hope so. — janus chuckled, refusing to leave remus' arms. — but I certainly do feel better. thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> well, this is my official debut into ao3. hello there. it's short, but I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> also I'm still a roceit stan and I'm absolutely devastaded. so, this is what I made to cope.
> 
> (english is not my first language, so please correct me if you find any mistakes!)


End file.
